Downweathered Sky
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Because when the Sky is under the weather, the Cloud is always with him. 1827. One-Shot.


**Title: **Down-weathered Sky

**Summary: **Because when the Sky is under the weather, the Cloud is always with him.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing:** 1827

**Warning:** FLUFF, Slight OoC-ness.

* * *

**Down-weathered Sky**

" Get back here!"

" Stupidera is scary!"

" Mah, mah. Calm down, Gokudera."

" _Extreme_!"

Tsuna sighed and gently massaged his throbbing temples. His head had been hurting since he woke up and this time, the brunette could say that it had nothing to do with the One-Ton Mallet wake-up call specially delivered by a certain Spartan tutor of his earlier in the morning.

Like any other normal day – at least, for in the life of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, a.k.a. "Dame-Tsuna" – Tsuna's day was as… well, _normal _as ever. He woke up with a migraine that wouldn't fade even after a few hours after the special wake-up call and he felt like a frozen popsicle although they're in the middle of summer. And then there's the unusually usual visit by a very young (self-proclaimed) hitman (dressed in a baby cow suit) to the school, proceeding with his daily task of pissing off a certain bomb-wielding Right-Hand Man of Vongola Decimo, who then chased after said young hitman with bombs in hand. This will then be followed by a happy-go-lucky baseball player attempting to calm them down, as well as an _extreme_ shout by an overly-enthusiastic boxer.

Tsuna groaned. He got up and quietly slipped away without any of his Family members noticing. The brunette stumbled along the somewhat crowded corridors using the walls for support. His eyesight was gradually becoming blurry and his head was throbbing more and more.

' _Gotta… find somewhere to sit down…' _

Deciding that he couldn't walk on much longer, Tsuna opened the nearest door and headed in. Tsuna sighed in near-bliss as he sat down and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

When Tsuna woke up again, he noted that he was in the same room that he fell asleep in, but instead on the floor, the brunette was resting on the couch, covered with a black jacket. Orange light streaked in from the window.

" ...Nngh… Is it already evening…? How long was I asleep…?" Tsuna muttered.

" Seven hours."

Tsuna jumped – literally – and fell off the couch. The jacket covering him fluttered onto the ground and that's when Tsuna noted something. The familiar red band pinned onto the sleeve of the black jacket.

" H-H-H-H-Hibari-san…?" Tsuna squeaked.

The leader of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee stood, with his arms folded, against the wall. Piercing grey eyes observed the quivering brunette with an amused smirk on his face. He walked towards Tsuna, chuckling very softly to himself as he finally backed Tsuna to the wall. Wordlessly, he leaned close to Tsuna who struggled with a bright blush on his face. Hibari gave a growl in annoyance and pinned Tsuna against the wall. Satisfied that Tsuna was no longer struggling – or rather, he _couldn't _– he leaned his forehead against the other's.

" Hm. Your fever has gone down." Hibari muttered. " Though your face is rather red, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari smirked.

" E-E-Ehh…? I… had a fever…?" Tsuna blinked. " A-And my face is n-not red! I-It's just the sunlight!"

Hibari gave no reply. Instead, he walked over to his desk and continued his work. Tsuna puffed his cheeks childishly. He drew his knees up and remained seated on the ground. For some reason, Tsuna didn't want to leave, so he watched Hibari quietly.

" …Sawada Tsunayoshi."

" Hiiieee?" Tsuna jumped.

Hibari nearly gave out a sigh. " It's after school. Go home."

" B-But… Hibari-san would be alone here." Tsuna replied innocently. Hibari shot him a glare. Tsuna whimpered. " S-So… I can't stay here…?"

Silence washed over them as innocent, wide brown eyes met firmly with grey ones.

" …Don't bother me." Hibari finally said.

" Hai!"

Hibari grunted and went back to his work. Tsuna smiled and sat quietly.

…For a while.

You see, something had been on Tsuna's mind for a long time, and he couldn't help but voice his question.

" Ano, Hibari-san…?" Tsuna called softly.

Hibari put down his pen and glared at Tsuna. " What."

Tsuna squeaked. " I-I… erm… I was wondering… D-Do you mind… i-if I c-called you 'K-Kyouya'…?"

Hibari's eyes widened a fraction at the unexpected question. " …Do what pleases you." Hibari gritted out.

Tsuna smiled brightly. " T-Thank you, Hiba- I mean, Kyouya… san!"

Seeing that bright smile made something in Hibari snap. He strode over to the brunette and pulled him up by the collar. Tsuna gave a scared whimper and closed his eyes tight.

And he gasped when he felt warm lips pressed against his own.

' _K-Kyouya… Kyouya is kissing me…? Hiieeeee!' _Tsuna blushed.

Hibari had a predatory smirk on his face as he finally pulled away in fear of the brunette losing too much air – not that he'll ever openly admit it. Tsuna panted as his blush deepened. He looked questioningly at his Cloud Guardian.

" I warned you not to bother my work, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Now I'll bite you to death."

And that was the only warning Tsuna had before Hibari kissed him senseless once more.

* * *

" …Nngh…"

" Finally awake, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna blinked rapidly to clear the sleep from his eyes. He turned to his side. " Kyouya…?"

The man had a small smirk on his face, but Tsuna could tell from his eyes that his Cloud Guardian was worried about him. He was seated on the edge of the bed with his hand running through messy brown locks. Tsuna purred in bliss.

" Hmm… Ne, Kyouya… I had a dream when I was asleep." Tsuna murmured. Hibari made a small noise and Tsuna continued. " It was about that… _stunt _you'll pulled at the Disciplinary Committee's room."

" …Ah. That." Hibari muttered.

Tsuna giggled. " By the way… Not that I don't really know what's going on but… What happened?" Tsuna asked.

" You passed out. The baby told me you got a fever from overworking." Hibari replied simply.

Tsuna couldn't help but give a small chuckle. " Ten years ago, I would never imagined myself passing out from overworking."

" Hn." Hibari nodded.

Tsuna watched Hibari and grinned weakly. " Ne, Kyouya. Are you worried about me?" Tsuna asked with an innocent smile on his face.

Hibari growled. Tsuna closed his eyes and giggled. He felt the bed shift. The brunette smiled as he opened his eyes to see Hibari lying above him, his upper body held up by his elbows. Tsuna grinned playfully.

" Hmm… I seem to have caused some trouble huh, _Kyou-chan_?" Tsuna asked in a sing-song voice.

Hibari gave a rare bark of laughter and smirked.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'll bite you to death for causing trouble."

* * *

_Note: It should be obvious, but…. First part takes place in present time, second part is set TYL (AU)_.

A/N: Not officially written, but you KNOW this is for you, ikebukurolove. The only thing I'm not satisfied with is the title and summary, because I have no idea how to do them. Anyway, thanks for reading~


End file.
